


Marejadas

by EluvDevinco



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Difficult days, Emotional, Episode 4, Insecurties, Internal Monologue, M/M, Sadness, Season 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluvDevinco/pseuds/EluvDevinco
Summary: Miércoles 13 de febrero.Día acordado para pintar el mural junto a Lucas.Sin embargo, Eliott no se presenta a pesar de que su deseo era lo contrario...





	Marejadas

**Author's Note:**

> Un viaje hacia el mundo interior de Eliott a partir del contraste en relación a lo vivido a final del episodio 3.  
> Espero que tengan una buena lectura :)

“ _ Disfruta el hoy tanto como puedas porque no sabes la intensidad con la cual responderá el mañana _ ”.

Siempre debería tener presente esta máxima, pero a veces las obviedades y costumbres eran agotadoras y quería simplemente poder vivir sin sentir que mis anhelos serían una contra en algún punto. Pero lo que sucedió el viernes por la noche tras el final abrupto de la fiesta en  _ le foyer _ terminó siendo un punto tan alto de bienestar, ilusión y posibilidad, que dormí pensando en que al fin comenzaría a andar por el camino esperado y que la hermosa noche de París había jugado un efecto mágico. Además de sentirme cómodo para hacer la mayor declaración de honestidad y coraje del último tiempo: “ _ Sin embargo, no necesariamente una chica _ ” y mirándolo fijo para que no quedaran dudas de a que a él iban dirigidas mis palabras. ¿El poder de la mirada, cierto?

 

Entonces llegó el sábado y algo ya no estaba cierto. Una sensación de incomodidad y el miedo volviéndose una certeza, la cual fue peor ya que involucraba a Lucas y no porque supiera lo que me sucedía; al contrario, era el desconocimiento de información lo que hacía más compleja la situación. Se ha transformado en una persona relevante y su proximidad y conocerlo eran importantes. Pero cuando quieres hacer una entrada debes hacerlo bien, ¿no? Es por eso que me asusta que hasta el mínimo paso repercuta mal y aleje lo bueno que ha sucedido. Un fin de semana ayudaría, ¿no? Ese día mientras miraba al techo de mi habitación sentí vibrar el celular. “ _ Quizás es Lucille” _ , tal vez contestarle… mejor no, era estrés innecesario. De todas maneras miré la pantalla porque no esperaba algo relevante. “ _ ¿¡Lucas!? _ ” A la sorpresa de los mensajes, siguió la ansiedad. Leer que la noche anterior fue genial había sido gratificante porque sentí que estuvimos en sintonía; aunque la emoción fue breve porque también preguntó si podíamos hacer algo esa tarde. Fue la sensación más horrible del fin de semana porque ganas habían, pero capacidad no; Lucas debía verme animado para tener un recuerdo feliz y no ahuyentarlo. Entonces le dije que nos viéramos el lunes pensando en que tendría la estabilidad mínima para encararlo. Sí, el fin de semana jugaría a mi favor y calmaría todo, ¿cierto?

 

Que ingenuo fui... Intenté hacer dibujos para distraerme, subiendo algunos a instagram junto a otras imágenes y videos que reflejaban mi estado de ánimo, pero inevitablemente me llevaba a Lucas y la tormenta en mi cabeza se crecía poco a poco. Es extenuante no querer envolver al sol con el gris e inevitablemente hacerlo.

“ _ No, no eres la peor persona. Piensa en que mañana podrías ver algo de luz _ ”.

La mañana del lunes no fue exactamente eso, pero sentí que me quedaba una pequeña reserva de energía para encarar el día. La primera decisión antes de salir del apartamento rumbo al colegio fue evitar a las personas tanto como era posible (aunque solo me importaba Lucas), porque estaba casi seguro que no podría lidiar con la situación.

 

Entonces a los minutos de haber llegado me encontré con una situación potencialmente favorable. Al pasar por  _ le foyer  _ vi a Daphné preocupada y le pregunté qué sucedía: contó que el guardia había visto que éramos estudiantes los que estuvimos el viernes por la noche pero no logró reconocernos y mientras limpiaba la sala para desaparecer los rastros, había llegado el director. Intentando que el pánico no se mostrase, le dijo que los muebles estaban a un lado porque la intención era pintar el mural. Bien que el espacio necesitaba un cambio, aunque nunca tuve una idea concreta para decir y pensando en que el fin de semana una de las cosas que más hice para lidiar con la carga pesada fue dibujar, era una oportunidad interesante. A pesar del dolor intenso, el lado “positivo” era la creatividad a la espera ser plasmada. Daphné aceptó mi idea y fue un pequeño triunfo para mantener la mente ocupada en algo útil.

 

Sin embargo, ese día todavía guardó algunas sorpresas (siendo rápidas en llegar). Mientras era un presente-ausente en la sala de clases, llegó un mensaje de Daphné diciendo que Lucas quería ayudar con lo del mural, provocando que mi corazón se derritiera al igual que un nudo se formó en la garganta, pero en general era una sensación positiva.

“ _ ¿No ves Eliott? La luz encontraría la forma de hacerse presente _ ”.

Entonces le dije que me organizaría con él. Mi cuerpo se sintió vivo ante esta nueva oportunidad de aproximarnos y seguir conociendo a este chico que tanto me gusta y saber de su mundo cautivante, ya que me gusta su comunicación a través de la expresión corporal y porque hace a mí espíritu mapache salir un poco del escondite. En fin, sentir es la puerta de entrada a la intensidad.

 

Lo siguiente que se me vino a la mente fue el porqué de ser voluntario. Entonces reprimí las ganas de reír, aunque era una gracia enternecedora. Lo del piano estábamos juntos y lo del mural fue por casualidad.

“ _ ¿Será que también es un talentoso pintor? _ ”.

Pero Lucas no me engañaba y sinceramente estaba agradecido. A pesar del desaire de la bufanda y tratarme de ‘ _ mec _ ’, gusté de esa valentía.

“ _ Una de las partes tiene que superar sus miedos para poder entrar en el mundo del otro… Y espero que cuando te liberes de tus obstáculos pueda corresponderte de la misma manera; sé que todavía tienes bastantes, pero no dejas de tener una parte que me inspira _ ”.

A las 10:50 le mandé un mensaje proponiéndole juntarnos el miércoles a las 13:00 y su respuesta fue entusiasta. Era un día a prometer…

 

Entonces el lunes terminó siendo aceptable. Pero el martes fue cuesta abajo y hoy miércoles el infierno se instaló. Apenas desperté en la mañana supe que no sería capaz de levantarme, todo se sentía amenazante y es jodido sentir que puedes decepcionar porque deseo creer en la esperanza. ¿No es agridulce? Un tira y afloja de querer y poder. Aunque la diferencia siempre se nota cuando los afectos están involucrados debido al magnetismo y la lucha de fuerzas. Aquí es donde Lucas entra nuevamente y mi corazón se aprieta. Para la reforma del mural hice algunos bocetos imaginando que le entusiasmarían tanto como a mí, convencido de que iba por buen camino… Pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde las 13:00 y Lucas me acaba de escribir preguntándome donde estaba y que me esperaba en  _ le foyer _ . Leo los mensajes una y otra vez, pero no me siento capaz de responderle.

“ _ Lo siento por no poder evitarlo, lo siento porque se cuán enojado debes estar ahora. Solo espero que no desees alejarte y levantar una coraza que no mereces _ ”. Lucas debe ser querido y apreciado. Si supiera cuántos sentimientos hay dentro de mi a la espera de ser demostrados… y él es el único destinatario.

 

“ _ Dedico bastante de mi espacio privado a ti porque das luz a mi vida. En lo que expreso están los caminos hacia las fibras más íntimas de mi ser. Hay aspectos que fueron despejados el viernes pasado y por eso me esforzaré en trabajar el coraje, siento que los océanos de mi interior poco a poco se llenan. No sé qué estás pensando hacer ahora, creyendo que fuiste abandonado y cómo te desquitarás la próxima vez que nos veamos, con seguridad la interacción será áspera. Pero tú y yo ya tenemos algunos códigos propios y jugaré en ese terreno porque entenderás de inmediato el mensaje…” _


End file.
